But if I believe in one thing just one thing I believe in him
by MultiShipperMaiden
Summary: Bit after the revolution starts, Grantaire disappears. Somewhere on the another side of the universe there's starting one revolution of its own. But what links this poor barricade boy to that another world?


Grantaire woke up in a bed in a room full of things had never seen. "What's all this?" he mumbled. He was not in his home or anywhere he had ever been, anywhere he knew. Suddenly, he started hearing footsteps and door across from his bed opened. Shaggy haired man stepped in with young blond lady. "Oh, you are awake!" the lady shouted happily. "Are you ok?" she asked. Grantaire gave her a little nod. In his eyes the lady was dressed weirdly: she did not have skirt of any kind, instead of that she had pants and a shirt. "How are you doing, young man?" the man asked. Grantaire moved his eyes to him. The man was dressed almost as weirdly as the lady. His clothes looked expensive and cheap at the same time. He was wearing brown jacket and pants. "Where am I?" Grantaire asked. "You are in my box", the man answered. "In a box? How is possible to fit three person in a box?" Grantaire asked confused. The lady bumped the man with her shoulder. "He haven't even seen it and he's already asking!" she laughed. The she continued speaking. "No, you are in a.." The man stopped her. "What? I was going to say 'a magic box'. That should not difficult to undestand to anyone even if they were from the 18th century." "What, a magic box? Are you witches?" Grantaire asked with a bit of fear in his voice. "Well thank you Rose, now I have to do this thing again", the man said indignantly. He was not seriously mad at the girl, it was seen from the way he looked the girl and the way he smiled to her in the end of his sentence.

"Right now we are floating in space in a blue box", the man answered leaving Grantaire just as confused as he was minutes ago. "Right.. Why am I here? When I woke up this morning I was in France and left my home to go and meet my friends and speak about becoming days", he said. "Yeah.. Well here's the thing. You are not in France anymore. You are in my box, and we are about to head towards to a planet far from here" the man said. "It's much Earth-likey, you will like it!"

"Where? Why?" Grantaire asked. This was going to be too much for him. "The man came and sat to bed next to Grantaire. "Well, you see, one of the countries that planet is also about to come across to a revolution and its people need a great leader to lead them to victory", the man said. "A great leader? But why am I here then?" Grantaire asked. "My machine told me that you are leader material, just what the country needs", the man said. "But why me? Why not Enjolras? He is great leader, I'm just an alcoholic", Grantaire asked. "You obviously have hidden potential in you", the man answered and gave him a little smile. "But anyway, Enjolras would had been a great choice, but his death is a fixed point and I can't change it." "A what?" Grantaire asked. "A fixed point. They are moments in space-time continuum that could never ever be changed, no matter what. Beggars of France lost their great leader in revolution. It is basically written in stone", the man sighed.

"Enjolras will die?" Grantaire inquired. "Yes. I am so sorry", the man said. "Almost all of your friends will. Again, I am sorry." The room became quiet. "Who are you anyway? How do you know all these things?" Grantaire asked. "I am the Doctor. I now all these things because I've lived over 700 years and saw them happen. I see all the time and space all the time. And Rose here -" The blond woman wawed and let a little smile rise to her lips "- knows this because she learned it from me. She is from your world, but from the time you have and never will know. Don't you get it? We are from the future and we are here to save you", the man said. Grantaire sighed. Then an unpleasant thought came to his mind.

"Will he be alone, when it happens?" he asked from the Doctor. "What?" the Doctor answered with a question. "Enjolras. Will he be alone in the time of his death?" The Doctor looked Rose with a bit of frightment. "I am sorry, but he will. Without you, his loyal follower, he will be alone in the upstairs of that building where the soldiers shoot him dead", he answered.

"Then take me back", Grantaire said. "What?" the Doctor said again. "Take me back. Let me be there with him. I won't let him die alone", Grantaire sighed. "Are you sure? You don't want to live?" the Doctor asked. "Not without him. There will be no leader on the other planet if it's not him", Grantaire said. The Doctor nodded. "Well, I already took you here without your permission. I guess I have to take you home. Rose, come and help me", he said and those two left the room leaving Grantaire alone. As the door closed after Rose, he started hearing strange noises such as different sorts of screeches. He decided to close his eyes for a bit. You have to give dying man his last naps, he thought.

The door made a loud squeak again as the Doctor stepped in again. "You have to be quick. This place is currently empty, but soon Enjolras will be here with the soldiers. I really would not like to be here then", he said. Grantaire nodded. "Come on, let's get you to your own world", the Doctor said and smiled a little sort of sad smile. "Thank you", Grantaire said as the Doctor led him to the door. The door opened with a view so familiar to Grantaire. It was so different now than in his memories. Yes, the barricades had shut that part of town totally. There were no more playing children or beggars trying to get some money to make their lives even a bit better. Someone tapped his shoulder. "That building over there", the Doctor said and pointed the wine shop. Grantaire nodded and started running. The Doctor wawed him a goodbye, but he didn't see that. He was already half way there. The Doctor shut the door. "Let's go", he said to Rose. "What now?" she asked after the Doctor was done with the lever pulling and button pressing and the TARDIS was slowly vanishing. It of course was not vicible for those who travelled inside it. "Well, we have to find a new leader, I made a promise to the people of that planet", he said. "At least we made one man happy", Rose pointed out. "Hmm, yeah. I've heard some good stories of this guy, Dean Winchester. He is leader type too, lives in America in 2013. Should we pay him a visit?" the Doctor asked from his companion.


End file.
